


The rise and almost fall of Camelot Technologies

by Cookie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie/pseuds/Cookie
Summary: Arthur and Merlin meet at University and go into business together.  Their company is a high-flying success - until a new arrival threatens everything.





	The rise and almost fall of Camelot Technologies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to digthewriter for a super art prompt! I had a great time writing this and hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Art can be found here - http://i.imgur.com/NktaZe7.jpg

What ho?”

“You sound like Bertie Wooster when you say things like that, posh boy.”

“Just because you’re a pleb, _Mer_ lin, it doesn’t mean I have to drop to your level.”

Merlin grinned at Arthur.

Of all the unlikely friendships a shy, geeky Merlin expected to make when he made it to Camelot University, was the captain of the rugby, rowing and cricket teams. Not only did they become almost instant best friends, but Merlin, for the first time in his life, had found himself in with the popular crowd.

He’d quickly learned that Arthur’s arrogance was mostly affected and at heart he was warm and caring and led his crowd of friends by example. He was possibly the fairest and most honourable person Merlin had ever met in his entire life. While Arthur delighted in teasing Merlin, it was never cruel and he visibly enjoyed the teasing he received from Merlin in turn.

They had quickly become inseparable and neither of them questioned or spent a moment considering why their friendship had seemed almost as if it was picking up from where it had been left. Others commented on it, one or two of Arthur’s existing friends a little jealous at how Merlin so obviously became Arthur’s best friend. Those who didn’t accept Merlin into their group suddenly found that they were the ones who were no longer included. If you didn’t like Merlin, it seemed, then Arthur had little time left for you.

The group realigned, settled down and within weeks of them beginning university new people they met assumed Merlin was a lifetime friend and were shocked to discover otherwise. Over the past three years the friendship had deepened and even Merlin coming out to the group had made no difference at all, though he’d been shaken to his core when they’d all joined him at a Pride rally, dressed in all colours of the rainbow, a week after he’d told them. At his spluttering, almost tearful response, Arthur had shrugged, pulled him into a rough hug and told him not to be such a girl. And that had been that.

Now, Arthur returned his grin and settled into the seat across from him, and they were swiftly joined by more of their group. Arthur’s knights, Merlin thought of them, but had never even mentioned that to Arthur: steadfast Leon, insouciant Gwaine, thoughtful Percival. Others were drawn around them and the long table filled up, with Merlin and Arthur at the centre, and a myriad of cheerful conversations started up.

“What are you working on?” Arthur gestured at the papers spread out in front of Merlin, in the midst of cutting a Danish pastry in two. Merlin accepted his share as he pushed across his notebook, both of them missing Leon’s sly smile.

“It’s a thought I had about how to improve conductivity in a silicon chip.” Merlin spoke around a mouthful of cake.

“Manners, Merlin.” Arthur said, though his eyes were fixed on the paper and he missed Merlin’s open-mouthed grin, displaying the chewed food, but he smiled at the catcalls and insults from around the table.

Merlin wasn’t sure Arthur really understood his scribbled notes and diagrams, but he’d long since realised that there was no lack of intelligence.

“If this can speed up microprocessors – and nobody’s thought of it yet. Have you thought about patenting this?”

Merlin felt his jaw drop. “It’s just an idea.” He was both flustered and flattered that Arthur thought it worthy of such consideration.

Arthur had tilted his head on one side, his expression fond, amused and slightly quizzical. “Merlin, this could be huge. Just as well your best friend is doing a degree in business, isn’t it?”

**

**Ten years later**

_Business leader Arthur Pendragon looks set to overtake his illustrious father, Uther, with the latest advanced technology release from Camelot Technologies. Stocks in the company jumped an astonishing 12% with the news that production has begun on the long-awaited series 4, which promises vastly increased speed. Pendragon Jr and company partner Merlin Emerson are set to top the rich list, bumping Pendragon Senior into a trailing third place._

_Finance news daily_

 

******

**Two years later**

Funny how that was when everything started going downhill, Merlin thought, as he smoothed out the newspaper cutting and staring down at the picture of him standing next to a seated Arthur ** _._** He remembered the occasion well. It had been one of many interviews over the years, but they’d irritated the photographer that day as he’d been trying to aim for a serious captains of industry vibe, which had Arthur and Merlin reacting with uncontrollable fits of the giggles. He sighed. It had been months since they’d exchanged more than clipped sentences related to work.

If only Merlin hadn’t decided they needed an extra research specialist.

If only he hadn’t appointed Elyan.

If only Elyan hadn’t a sister.

If only Arthur hadn’t met Gwen.

Somehow, even if he wasn’t sure how, Merlin knew that’s when things started going wrong between him and Arthur.

If only…

******

**Two years earlier**

Elyan was an excellent addition both to the company and to their group of friends, slotting in like he belonged with them right from the start. Merlin liked him on sight and was pleased when his qualifications and qualities singled him out of those he interviewed for the post.

Merlin invited Elyan to their usual pub night at the end of his first week. He’d introduced Elyan to many of those round the table but this was the first time they’d all be interacting out of the work context. Somehow, Merlin was sure Elyan would fit right in and was happy to be proved right grinning round at his friends as they shifted along to make space for the two of them and Elyan was immediately drawn into a teasing conversation between Gwaine and Percival. Merlin felt a certain sense of satisfaction as he looked around the table, coupled with the slightest sadness, though he couldn’t think of any reason that should be so.

“My sister’s down for the weekend to look at flats with me,” Elyan said. “If we can get a decent two-bedroom then she’ll probably look for a job here, too.”

“What does she do?” Arthur asked.

“She works as a Personal Assistant.”

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look.

“Elena, my current PA is being promoted to manage our new San Francisco office. She’ll be travelling across with Merlin in a week or so to set it all up. Sadly, Merlin will be coming back.” Arthur ignored Merlin’s eye rolling. “I’ll need a new PA though. Can you get your sister to send a CV and if that’s okay I’ll get HR to call her for an interview?”

“That would be brilliant,” Elyan grinned around at them all.

Merlin was pleased, too, but when he glanced up he found Leon’s eyes on him and his expression was thoughtful.

 

**

Merlin dumped his bag and stretched, scrubbing a hand through his hair and sighing. It had been a long month and while exhausting it had also been rewarding. More than anything, watching Elena blossom and gain in confidence with every passing day had been wonderful to see and he was full of confidence in her ability to run a smooth operation on their behalf. His daily calls to Arthur had been upbeat and initially Arthur had been his usual supportive self, happy to chat for as long as they needed to. Over the past week or so, though, he’d become aware of a slight difference. On a couple of occasions when he’d called, Gwen, the new PA had insisted Arthur was in a meeting or couldn’t be disturbed. It was unusual enough that Merlin’s calls weren’t going directly to Arthur’s mobile, but Merlin had shrugged it off.

The first indication he had that something was truly amiss had occurred to him when he’d arrived at Heathrow and discovered a car waiting for him – but Arthur was absent.

In all the years they’d worked together, if either had been away on business, the other always made a point of being there to pick them up. At first, they had travelled by tube, then whichever ratty, tatty car they could afford between them and now in the wake of global success, in a flashy chauffeur-driven limousine.

Frowning, Merlin dug his phone out from his pocket. No messages. Glancing at his watch, he decided it wasn’t too early to ring Arthur. The phone was picked up after a few moments.

“Where were you this morning?” Merlin tried not to let his hurt bleed into his voice.

“Who is this?”

A woman’s voice shocked him into silence for a moment.

“Who are you?” he shot back. “I dialled Arthur Pendrgon’s number.”

There was a pause. “This is Arthur’s phone.”

“Then perhaps you’d be kind enough to pass his phone to him.”

“He’s asleep.”

In the background Merlin heard someone speaking and recognised the voice. It haunted his dreams, after all.

“Clearly not asleep now.”

There was another pause.

“Mate, when did you get back?”

For a moment Merlin wanted to cry at the warmth in Arthur’s tone.

“This morning, you bastard. Where were you?”

“Shit? Really? Gwen didn’t put it in my calendar.”

“Since when have you needed – you know what, it doesn’t matter.”

“Hang on.” There were sounds of movement and the click of a door closing. “I really am sorry, Merlin. I hate that I missed you coming back. Why don’t you grab a couple of hours sleep and we’ll meet for lunch, okay?”

The concern and obvious contrition in Arthur’s voice was enough to mollify Merlin.

“That sounds good. I missed you.”

He was sure he imagined the slight pause before Arthur responded. “Missed you too, pleb. See you at the usual place?”

“Sounds good.” Merlin deliberately didn’t ask about the third person involved in their conversation and after a moment’s awkwardness, they said their goodbyes.

**

As Merlin walked to the café in the park that was their favourite spot for lunch, he thought about the years of their friendship and everything they’d shared along the way, scenes flashing through his mind.

The first time he’d met Uther and the man’s utter disdain for Merlin and yet Merlin could see how much he loved his son. They had found a path to a cautious friendship over the years.

He remembered Arthur’s support in the months after Hunith finally confessed that the cancer hadn’t gone away and with all their new-found wealth, it hadn’t been enough to stop her slipping into decline and death. Arthur had held him throughout a long night when the grief had threatened to tear him apart.

It was a favour he’d returned, when Morgana, Arthur’s half-sister, had committed suicide. They’d all known she was troubled and even Merlin, despite an innate, inexplicable dislike for her, had tried to help. In the end nothing had worked and one morning she had walked into the sea. Her suicide note had thanked them for trying everything and asked them not to grieve because she would finally have peace. It was a hopeless request and both Arthur and Uther had been devastated. Uther and Arthur became closer because of it, and Merlin had been accepted as part of the family. His relationship with Uther would never be easy, but it became cordial at least.

The rockiest moments of their friendship tended to centre around the old issue of sex. After he came out, Arthur had decided that it was his job to try and introduce Merlin to as many potential partners as he could. It was a deeply distressing time and in the end led to one of their few major rows.

Merlin recalled shouting at him, frustrated beyond measure by Arthur’s clumsy attempts.

_“For God’s sake, Arthur, just leave it!”_

_“You’re my best friend, mate, - “_

_“It doesn’t give you the right to mess with my life.”_

Arthur had tried to sound reasonable.

_“You never see anyone. You don’t date. You need someone, mate.”_

That had pushed Merlin to a point he’d never wanted to reach.

_“Has it ever occurred to you that there’s a reason I don’t date? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe there is someone I care about but they don’t see me that way?”_

_“Who is it? How do you know –“_

_“Oh my God.”_ Merlin had thrown up his hands, unable to find words, and then had watched as it finally, tragically dawned on Arthur.

_“Merlin – “_

_“Don’t. Just don’t. I’m going to go see Mum for a couple of days and when I’m back I don’t want to talk about it.”_ He was so tired.

It was this visit to Hunith when she’d given him her news about the cancer and it had wiped everything else from the forefront of Merlin’s mind. He’d been grateful for Arthur’s comfort and support when he returned and they’d never spoken about it, though there was always a sense of something unfinished whenever Merlin thought about it in the years that followed.

Arthur, being Arthur, had managed to confuse the issue even further when, a couple of years later, he’d admitted to being bisexual. And then proceeded to date a mix of men and women.   Merlin watched from the sidelines and sometimes he wanted to hate him, but he never could. He was aware that Arthur was always circumspect in relation to Merlin, never saying much about the men, though it was impossible to miss. Arthur had raised the issue once and Merlin had brushed it off.

_“It is what it is, yeah?”_

He’d realised at that point he couldn’t put his life on hold any longer and had indulged in a number of short-term relationships before spending a couple of years with Gilli. Gilli, who was lovely and sweet but left in the end, because he could never compete with Arthur for Merlin’s attention.

Merlin sighed and pushed the introspection away as he turned the corner and the café came into sight. Despite everything, his spirits rose at the thought of seeing Arthur, only to be dashed once more as he saw him sitting at their table, with a woman close to his side. For a moment his overwhelming reaction was outrage. Neither of them had ever brought anyone else here. By unspoken consent, this had always been their place.

He stopped by the table and waited until Arthur deigned to notice him. When he did, the reaction was at least gratifying, as Arthur bounded to his feet and pulled him close into a tight hug.

“Mate, it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you.”

Merlin returned the hug and then disentangled himself. “Not that much by the looks of things. Who’s your new friend?”

“This is Gwen. She started as my PA just after you left.”

“Hello Gwen,” Merlin was struck by one of those instant emotional responses he had to some people he met. There was a sense of pleasure and some guilt, but over all there was a sudden and intense jealousy. “You’re taking your job very seriously.” He smiled to turn his comment into a joke.

His response was a polite smile. “Good to meet you, Mr Emerson, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Call him, Merlin, for heaven’s sakes, Gwen, he’s my best friend.” Arthur beamed at them both, clearly well-pleased with life and completely missing the strange undercurrents. “I asked Gwen out on for lunch on her first day,” he added. “I’m not sure how I ever managed without her.”

Merlin smiled at them both, hiding his unease, and turned the conversation to his trip to San Francisco. They chatted about the business for a time, with Merlin updating Arthur, while Arthur traded asides with Gwen. Eventually, Gwen slipped her hand into Arthur’s.

“Darling, we said we’d go to the gallery opening at 6.”

Arthur glanced at his watch. “Shit, is that the time. Sorry, Merlin. Why don’t you come along. We can go out to eat afterwards.”

“Arthur, Merlin’s just had a really long journey. He must be exhausted.” Gwen’s tone was sweet and reasonable.

Merlin, watching Arthur stare at her in as besotted a fashion as he’d ever seen, felt his heart sink. He swallowed.

“It’s okay. I don’t want to butt in on your date. I’ll see you in the office on Monday. Have a nice evening.”

He was up out of his seat and off, ignoring Arthur’s call as he walked away, hands stuffed into his pockets and head down, swallowing hard.

**

That was just the beginning.

Gwen seemed to be everywhere and Merlin had to admit she was lovely and seemed genuinely in love with Arthur. Everyone else liked her, too, and she had slipped seamlessly into their group. It was just with him that there were issues, an unease between them he couldn’t explain. The only other person who didn’t take instantly to Gwen was Leon, who was always polite to her but Merlin noticed the way he avoided much contact with her, and also noted the worried glances that were directed at him, though he chose to ignore them. What was the point?

By the end of nine months, Gwen had moved into Arthur’s flat and she had quietly asked Merlin to return the spare key he’d always held. Merlin had handed it over without a word.

If it had just been in their private life, he thought he might have been able to handle the gradual exclusion from Arthur’s life, but when it came to the business they’d built together, Merlin was less inclined to hold back. The first couple of times he found out about meetings he should have attended after they’d taken place, he had a quiet word with Gwen about ensuring he was on the list, and hoped she would take the hint.

He was working in his own office when Leon stuck his head round the door.

“Hi Merlin, just thought you’d like to know the investors from T-Tech have arrived and they’re in the conference room.”

Merlin stared at him in shock, and then hastily checked his calendar. Nothing. He clicked to check Arthur’s calendar and stared in consternation at the message telling him he didn’t have access. They had always had access to one another’s calendars. Something froze inside him.

“Right, Leon, thanks for that. I’ll head straight up.”

He ignored the sympathetic look as he walked past Leon.

By the time he reached the board room, he’d collected himself, and breezed into the room with a smile on his face. A quick glance at Gwen was enough as he witnessed the chagrin.

“Good morning, everyone. So sorry I’m late.”

Arthur beamed. “Merlin – I thought you were tied up this morning.”

“I managed to juggle things around.” Merlin smiled around the table. “This was really too important to miss.” He glanced at the meeting folders all the attendees had in front of them. Without a word, he walked around the table, snagged the copy that had been sitting in front of Gwen and pulled a chair in between her and Arthur.

“Where had we got to?”

There was an uneasy pause as everyone looked between Gwen and Merlin. Arthur, bless his little cotton socks, Merlin thought, annoyed and fond all at once, looked confused. Leon spoke into the uneasy silence, directing them to a paper full of graphs and figures. Gwaine yawned loudly, caught Leon’s eye, and sat up with all appearance of paying full attention.

At the end, most of the attendees couldn’t leave fast enough, though Leon lingered at the door and appeared troubled. Once only Arthur, Gwen and Merlin were present, Merlin spoke.

“I need to talk to you, Arthur.”

Gwen leaned into Arthur but made no move to leave.

Merlin stared at her.

“What’s up, Merlin?”

Merlin raised his eyebrows at Gwen and then turned his attention to Arthur. “A conversation in private, please.”

“You can say anything in front of Gwen – we don’t have any secrets,” Arthur smiled down at her, besotted.

“That’s lovely,” he saw Arthur’s frown and knew his tone was acerbic. “but a private conversation in this context is you and me.”

“Really, Merlin –“

“It’s all right,” Gwen gazed up at Arthur, smiling.

Merlin wanted to grind his teeth at the sweetness.

Arthur pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she took her leave without speaking to Merlin. Merlin was well aware that she left behind her an uneasy atmosphere.

“I didn’t receive an invite to this meeting, Arthur.”

“I’m sure it was a mistake –“

Merlin waved that aside. “I no longer have access to your calendar or inbox. Is that your decision – or is it a mistake, too?”

“No, Merlin, you need to be able to see everything – I still have access to your system. There must have been a mix up somewhere. Have a word with Gwen –“

“No. I would prefer it if you tell Gwen, preferably in an email copied to me to ensure she has received and understood the message. And while you’re at it, perhaps you’d be good enough to remind her that I’m a Director and co-owner of this company.”

“I’m sure she was just trying to be helpful – she’s always saying how much pressure you’re under.”

“I’d rather you didn’t discuss me with your PA.”

Arthur flushed.

“Gwen’s more than that. She’s – I’m going to marry her, Merlin.”

Merlin didn’t know why it was such a shock – it wasn’t as if he could have missed the way they seemed joined at the hip.

“In which case, perhaps it’s a good time for her to stop being your PA.”

“I like having her here.” Arthur’s features were settling into a bullish cast, which Merlin recognised.

“Fine – at least remind her she doesn’t have the right to make decisions that impact upon the operation of the company.”

There was a moment’s silence and then Arthur burst out. “I was going to ask you to be my best man.”

It was like a blow. Merlin took a deliberate step back, because if he hadn’t he would have staggered. “You can’t ask me to do that.”

“You’re my best friend.”

“I was your best friend, Arthur – that place has obviously been taken.” He wanted to say usurped for some reason.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

“She’s going to be my wife, Merlin. I’m sorry you can’t be happy for us –“

That was enough. “You insensitive arsehole, Arthur. For fuck’s sake get out of here before I’m tempted to hit you.” Something swirled uneasily in the pit of his stomach, surging up. It didn’t feel like nausea – it felt more as if he could cast out a hand and rain down destruction. He took a deep breath, ignoring the shock on Arthur’s face.

There didn’t seem to be anything else to say and with a shake of his head, Merlin turned away from the person he loved more than life itself, and thought his life would never again be good.

**

The coolness between Merlin and Arthur didn’t take long to permeate the entire company. Elyan, fiercely loyal to his sister, let slip some information that Merlin knew had to have come from Gwen and from then on Merlin’s interactions with the research team became frosty. It distressed him – this was a team he’d appointed and built and when he finally discovered what was being said, he was hurt that they could think he’d deliberately try to upset Arthur. There was little he could do, because he refused to discuss it with anyone, wrapping up the sadness and pain inside himself, throwing himself into his work. At least his request to Arthur had been honoured and he had access to Arthur’s calendar and inbox once again, but Gwen remained as his PA, even if now she sported a large diamond on her left hand and an increasing confidence in her interactions with other company members and their clients.

Leon was a steadfast friend, as was Gwaine, but Merlin knew it was difficult for them both. He never said a word against Arthur and never mentioned Gwen if he could help it, but the rumours flying around the office were borne from an uneasy atmosphere.

In his heart, Merlin knew they couldn’t continue like this, but when the crunch came, it was still a shock.

He stared at the meeting request in his inbox.

Re: Future direction

It was a terse request from Arthur to meet. Merlin responded with a similarly short agreement, and did no further work until the time arrived.

He entered the board room and was not surprised to see Gwen there, perched on the armrest of Arthur’s chair. Arthur was smiling up at her but when he saw Merlin he sobered, his expression becoming shuttered and wary, and Gwen slipped into a seat next to him.

“Merlin. Thank you for attending this meeting.”

Merlin felt his eyebrows rise and was tempted to snap out that he wasn’t Arthur’s subordinate, but there was another matter to deal with first.

“Is this a personal meeting or a business meeting, Arthur?”

“Business.”

“In which case I would prefer it if your fiancé would leave.”

“Oh, Arthur, I told you Merlin wouldn’t want me here.” Gwen kissed Arthur’s cheek and stood to leave. As she passed Merlin she cast a strangely triumphant look in his direction.

The door clicked softly shut behind her, leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake.

“What did you want to discuss, Arthur?”

Arthur sighed, and for a moment he looked lost, but before Merlin could comment, he’d straightened in his seat and his features settled into a stern mask.

“It’s clear that we’ve reached the end of the road, Merlin. I’ve talked it over with Gwen and we’ve decided that it would be better if we parted ways. I’ve called a meeting of the Board for next Thursday and will present a new structure and a new operating model. You’ll be excellently recompensed, of course –“

Merlin held up his hand – taking a moment to begin processing the sense of betrayal he was feeling before speaking.

“What exactly will you be manufacturing in this new company of yours?”

Arthur looked a little taken aback at that. “We have the launch of the next –“

“No, you don’t.”

“What?”

“I was given some advice once by a very dear friend,” Merlin swallowed and saw the way Arthur flinched, the way his surety seemed to desert him for a moment. “He told me it would be good business sense to keep patents in my own name.” He could see the dawning realisation on Arthur’s face. “I took his advice. The intellectual property rights of everything we produce is in my name, Arthur, not the company’s. We’ll have the Board meeting next week as you’ve arranged, but the Board will be asked to look at two operating models and new structures – and they can vote.” He stood up. “I believe there is nothing further to discuss. I’ll see you in the Boardroom next week.”

Arthur was white, “Gwen was right – you’d rather destroy what we built –“

Merlin held up his hand and for a wonder, Arthur actually fell silent. “I don’t know why Gwen dislikes me, but she’s been undermining our friendship since the day she arrived. She’s destroyed us, Arthur, and I don’t know why. I want what I’ve always wanted for you – that you’re happy – and if Gwen makes you happy then I can deal with that.” He paused to gather his composure. “But I can’t let you achieve your happiness at the cost of something I’ve worked so hard to build – that we worked so hard to build.” His voice broke and he strode from the room before Arthur had any opportunity to respond.

**

The news was round the company within the hour, and people began taking sides in a way that distressed Merlin almost more than the situation he found himself in. Eventually, he asked Leon into his office.

“Leon, we need to put out some sort of statement –“ He stopped as Leon held up a hand.

“I’ve just come from Arthur. He said the same. He’s drafted something and has asked you to clear it so it can be issued in both your names.”

Sympathy was almost bleeding from Leon.

“I don’t understand what’s gone wrong, Leon. How could he do this do us?”

Leon sighed, leaning against the closed office door and folding his arms. “We both know what’s gone wrong, Merlin, but I just don’t understand why.”

“Gwen. Is her aim to bring the company down for some reason?”

“Oh no,” Leon sounded so certain. “This is all about distancing you from Arthur.” He scrubbed his fingers through his hair. “She should remember it’s something that never ends well.”

“Sorry?”

All he received was a quirk of Leon’s lips and a half-shrug. “Don’t lose hope, Merlin. You mean more to Arthur than anyone else in the world, and he’ll remember that soon. Email me any amendments to the statement and add your signature. I’ll make sure it gets sent out.”

**

A joint statement at least meant outright hostilities seem to simmer down into an underlying disquiet, which Merlin supposed he should be grateful for. He spent most of his time in the office, putting together his case for taking over the company and firing Arthur, hating every moment of it. A burning lump seemed to have taken up residence in his throat and he was constantly blinking back moisture that would insist on collecting in his eyes.

Merlin had taken to shutting his office door, something unheard of before the breakdown of his friendship with Arthur. Now, he hid away as much as possible and tried not to feel in some way vindicated when Leon let slip that Arthur was doing the same.

He was used to people knocking before they entered, and hadn’t quite realised anyone had come in until there was a loud, irritated sigh.

Startled, he looked up into the forbidding features of Uther Pendragon.

Great. This was just what he needed.

Without any invitation, Uther settled himself in the seat across from Merlin, who consigned himself to a rant about his shortcomings and how Arthur would be so much better off without him.

Uther pinned him with a look.

“My son is an idiot.”

“Pardon, sorry, what?” Merlin gaped at him.

“Oh do shut your mouth boy, you look like a demented cod.”

There was an audible click as Merlin’s teeth met and though he tried to hide his wince a tiny muscle twitching at the side of Uther’s mouth suggested he’d failed. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he found some words.

“I thought you always hated me?”

All amusement fled and Merlin couldn’t put a name to the expression on Uther’s face. He resisted his normal urge to fill a silence with babble.

“Do you know what I saw the first time Arthur introduced you to me?”

Merlin shrugged, not sure where this was heading.

“I saw the death of all my hopes and dreams for Arthur. I saw the end of any ambition I had that he would follow me into my business – the business I had started and built up for him. You can hardly blame me for not being thrilled to meet you.”

“You’ve lost me,” Merlin said.

Uther looked at him as if he was an idiot, but Merlin was used to that and stared back. Again, he was startled by that twitch, that almost smile.

“Arthur fell in love with you a long time ago. He never had to tell me he was bisexual. You’re everything he’s ever wanted. All through university he’s listened to you, followed you. At first I was concerned. Arthur has never been easily led but with you it was different. I watched you and I was suspicious – this poor boy from nowhere who held my son in such thrall. I mistrusted you and took my own disappointment out on you because you were more important to him than I was. I watched you and waited for you to let him down, to take advantage of his wealth.”

Merlin was stung. “I would never do that.”

“No, of course you wouldn’t.”

Merlin couldn’t help it – his mouth dropped open again. Uther tsked.

“I watched you support one another through terrible times. I experienced your compassion when Morgana died and your grief when you lost your Mother. I watched you start this company and throw your energies into it. I watched you succeed together – and I am immensely proud.”

“Arthur’s always thought he was a disappointment to you.”

Something indefinable spasmed across Uther’s expression. “Then that is my lack as a father.” He hesitated. “Speaking of such things is not in my nature.”

“Well maybe you should make an effort,” Merlin snapped back at him, having spent too many nights comforting Arthur when he felt he’d let his father down in some way or failed to live up to his expectations.

Surprisingly, Uther inclined his head, though he didn’t address Merlin’s remark. Instead, his sober mien slipped a little.

“Have you ever noticed the way Arthur tends to do the exact opposite of anything I try to push him into?”

Merlin thought back to a number of rants over the years, Arthur insisting he wouldn’t enter his father’s company; refusing to admit Merlin was an unsuitable friend. Oh. My. God.

“You manipulative old bastard!”

“Less of the old, Dr Emerson.” Uther looked supremely pleased with himself, as if admitting to a prank that was years in the making.

Merlin wasn’t particularly amused. “It wouldn’t have hurt you to talk to him about his choices?”

“I wanted him to be sure.”

“Perhaps it’s time to treat him as an adult.”

“Perhaps – but he’ll always be my boy.”

There was such fondness, such love in Uther’s voice then that Merlin felt emotion crowd his throat once again.

Uther broke into a lengthening silence. “I visited your mother a few times when she was ill. She was a fine woman. She was very proud of you.”

Merlin swallowed hard. “She never said she’d met you.”

“I asked her not to, though I had to promise that I’d tell you some day. I know how fond she was of Arthur and he adored her. I’m glad I met her – it helped me understand you.” He drummed his fingers on the desk, deep in thought for a moment. “I could talk to Arthur. I could try to interfere – but I won’t. This time I will trust you to sort yourselves out. Arthur’s lost right now – he needs your help and you both need to find your way back to where you should be.”

Uther stood after this declaration, fussing a moment with the pleat on his immaculate trousers, before his gaze pierced Merlin.

“I’m proud of both of you. You’ve built something extraordinary with this company and you’re fine men.” He cleared his throat.

Merlin stood as well. “Thank you.” He swallowed hard and blinked.

Uther rolled his eyes and headed out of the office. At the door he paused.

“I expect to see you both on Sunday for lunch. Don’t fuck it up, Dr Emerson.”

**

On the morning of the Board meeting, Merlin threw up twice, but by the time he walked into the room, he was calm and his hands were steady. He glanced around at the sombre faces and wondered what the morning would bring. He sat down just as Arthur and Gwen entered. Arthur looked as wretched as Merlin felt and grief crowded into Merlin’s throat at the sight of him. Arthur glanced up and met his eyes and Merlin quirked a small smile at him and shrugged a shoulder.

Arthur’s hands clenched into fists and he stared down at the table top. Gwen gripped a hand and whispered into his ear, but he shook his head and shrugged her off.

“I can’t do this.”

The silence was absolute.

“Could Merlin and I have the room, please?”

Leon practically bounced to his feet, urging Gwen out of her chair and out of the room before she could protest. There was an almost undignified scramble as the other board members followed. After the door closed behind them, Merlin heard an undignified whoop of delight. Gwaine, of course.

It was the first time the two of them had been alone for some months. They both stood and moved across to the view, staring out across the skyline.

“I don’t know how this happened, Merlin? What did I do wrong?”

Merlin took a deep breath and decided that mentioning Gwen was not the way to go. “It doesn’t matter, Arthur. What matters is that we sort ourselves out. Do you want to do that?”

“You’re my best friend, Merlin. I love you more than I love anyone in this world. You know that.”

What could he say to that? In the end, he could only find one response and he turned and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Arthur to pull him close.

They were both shaking and it took some time for both to settle. Merlin’s pulse spiked as Arthur nestled closer and sighed, the warmth of his breath drifting across Merlin’s neck.

His hands moving across Arthur’s back, Merlin whispered. “I can deal with you marrying Gwen, Arthur, if that’s what makes you happy. Losing your friendship is what would break me.”

Arthur sighed and pulled back. His eyes were sombre even as he leaned across and pressed his mouth to Merlin’s in a swift caress.

Merlin’s heart stuttered.

“If the past couple of weeks have taught me anything, it’s that you matter to me more than anyone else. I can’t marry Gwen. I love her, I really do, and I feel as if I know her, but it wouldn’t be fair to her. I’ve been so stupid and I’ll always hate myself for hurting her. I’ve hurt you, too, all the years I was too scared to lose your friendship to admit what’s really between us. I’m sorry, Merlin.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely. We belong together, you and I, don’t you feel it?”

Merlin could only nod.

“Gwen saw you as a threat – right from the very start – and that’s why she did what she did, I’m sure.”

Merlin, having apparently won his man, found it within himself to be generous. “I expect so.” He bit his lip. Arthur still looked troubled and Merlin knew that was down to his awareness of the way Gwen had been caught up in his own inability to admit his feelings for Merlin. Still, he thought, if Gwen had seen Merlin as such a threat, she herself must have realised what was at the root of it. She had set her cap at Arthur and had pursued him with a ruthlessness that somehow Merlin felt was alien to her nature.

The sound of raised voices outside the Boardroom cut through the silence and they moved apart just as Gwen burst into the room, Leon on her heels. He hesitated, and then shut the door behind them, leaning against it and stopping anyone else from entering.

“Arthur, I think we should go home now.”

Her eyes were wild, darting between Arthur and Merlin.

“Yes, Gwen, I think we need to talk.”

“Yes, of course, darling, we need to finalise the wedding plans.”

There was a horrible silence.

“Gwen, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no you can’t - not again.”

She turned on Merlin then. “It’s always you. It’s not fair, why does he always choose you? He was mine – he was supposed to be mine. Yet, every time, he chooses you.” Her breath was heaving, gasping from her. “Nobody remembers. Nobody cares that I get left alone. Nobody ever remembers.”

“I do, Gwen.” Leon’s voice was soft. “And if you remember, then you need to realise you can’t come between them.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

Arthur sounded just as flummoxed as Merlin was feeling. His inconvenient emotions were roiling inside him, pity and shame warring with resentment and a sense of betrayal that made no sense. He stared at Leon, who seemed like a totally different person all of a sudden. Leon had always been a genial, steadfast friend, and now he appeared altogether more upright and stern. Something surfaced briefly in his mind, a picture of Leon wearing chainmail and a bright red cloak, a hand settled lightly on a sheathed sword at his side. He blinked and the vision was gone but it left him stunned for a moment.

Gwen was fighting tears. “It’s not fair,” she directed her comment to Leon. “Everyone comes back – but not Lance. Lancelot never comes back to me. Why am I being punished? Why, Leon? Why are Arthur and Merlin always happy?”

Merlin wasn’t sure where his knowledge came from. “Lancelot travelled beyond the veil. He cannot return.” He blinked and staggered, Arthur catching hold of him.

Gwen pressed her hands to her mouth, tears beginning to fall. Leon stepped forward and curved an arm around her waist.

“Come home with me, Gwen. I’ll take care of you.”

She shut her eyes and sighed, rubbing at her eyes before she stared at Arthur and Merlin. “I knew it was pointless, but for once I wanted you to choose me, Arthur.”

“He did choose you the first time.” Leon told her.

She shook her head. “Only because they didn’t understand. Silly boys.” She found a smile from somewhere then, shaking her head at them. “I was wrong. Take me home, Leon.” She tugged the solitaire diamond from her hand and held it out to Arthur.

He accepted it almost automatically. “Gwen, I’m so sorry.”

“I am, too, Arthur.” She didn’t address Merlin. “Take me to Elyan’s, please, Leon.”

The room was very quiet when they left.

“Do you have any idea what that was all about?” Merlin asked eventually.

Arthur shook his head. He reached out and pulled Merlin into his arms and Merlin went willingly enough.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. For everything.”

Merlin tugged him closer. “I’m incredibly cross with you.” He reached up and kissed Arthur for the first time. “I might be cross for a long –“

His attempt to sound angry was stifled as Arthur captured his mouth once more. Merlin’s relief was almost overwhelming. This was right. This was they way they should always be.

My King, he thought.

Mine.

 

Fin

 

Bottom of Form

 


End file.
